


May The Force Be With You

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Movie Night, Star Wars reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rosemaries asked: prompt: scott/stiles/allison/lydia, cuddling and watching star wars (◡‿◡✿)</p>
<p>Scott snorts, “I’m too warm to be insulted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Force Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Niech moc będzie z tobą](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444360) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



Scott can’t feel his legs, mainly because he’s stretched out underneath Allison and Lydia acting as a pillow. 

Stiles is drooling on his chest, and none of them feel like getting up to put in the next movie even though all of them are sweating. 

“Maybe we should draw straws.", Allison suggests, but her words are slurred because she doesn’t bother lifting her head.   
“We don’t have any straws, Katniss, try again.", Stiles says, rubbing his hand over his eyes and sitting up. 

Stiles stretches out of his sleep and his shirt rides up which makes him flinch.

He gets up to find the next DVD and put it in the player. He settles back against Scott, who pets him on the head.   
“Isn’t it a little backwards for you to be petting me?"

Scott snorts, “I’m too warm to be insulted."   
Allison throws a piece of popcorn at them as the movie starts, and Lydia pokes at Scott until he relaxes his leg.


End file.
